


The Queen's Pawns

by ChookTingle



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/F, F/M, Forced Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, Mind Games, Oral Sex, Rapist takes advantage of victim's loyalty to them, Victim forced to perform oral sex on other victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChookTingle/pseuds/ChookTingle
Summary: The Witch Queen treats Alain and Helena to a demonstration of her power.





	The Queen's Pawns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphoticdepths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/gifts).



> So this game, and especially the Helena/Witch Queen dynamics, turned out to be my jam. Sorry these are so late. Hope you enjoy!

Six weeks after the Witch Queen had named Helena her apprentice, the Witch Queen summoned her outside of their usual lessons, meetings, and meals.

Helena's new mistress awaited her in a small salon, with comfortable chairs grouped around low tables for games of skill and chance. The Witch Queen sat on a divan. Alain knelt at her side. In such a pose, he made Helena think of one of Jinhai's wolves.

She had gone out of her way to avoid Alain since she had been named one of his confederates. It was easy to see how to deal with the other generals; their suspicion was pragmatic and their egos flared up in comprehensible displays. Alain made her warier. And he had been present for her binding. The Witch Queen had insisted on it.

"There is no one more loyal to me than Alain," the Witch Queen had said, smiling in her delight at this as though laughing at a joke she told herself. "If he does not believe I am safe from you... then neither will you be safe from him."

So she had promised to attempt no harm to the Witch Queen, and the Witch Queen's spell had bound her deepest magics within her, and Alain had witnessed it.

A spell like that didn't last forever, but Helena was sure that the Witch Queen knew that. She would have plans when the spell waned. And so would Helena.

She crossed the room to stand in front of the Witch Queen, at a respecful distance, and inclined her head. "My Queen. You requested I attend you."

The Witch Queen did not reply for a moment, but simply looked at her, smiling.

Everyone knew of the Witch Queen's murder of King and Council; in most of the stories, that had been her first act of evil, and before then, she had been considered an ordinary lady of the Court, even though she had magic. Helena doubted those stories. As she sat on the divan, the Witch Queen's feet dangled above the floor, like a little girl's, but she had an immense presence. Magic vibrated in the air between the three of them, beating in and out with the rise and fall of the Witch Queen's chest. How could anyone have failed to see _this_ coming?

Pity that the Queen had been vigilant, and her enemies had not.

Helena kept her face neutral as she waited. She lived by the Witch Queen's capricious pleasure, and so it was easy to wait. Her life was not hers to advance. It was Alain who twitched at the lengthening silence, glancing up at his Queen. She smiled down at him as if she'd briefly forgotten he was there, but her words were for Helena.

"So you crave power, Helena."

There was no point denying it, although Helena wondered how similar the Witch Queen's conception of that power was to hers. She made a murmur of acknowledgment.

"And Alain craves only to serve me, with every breath in his being." She was still looking at Alain; he gave a wary smile at her words, like something plucked from him.

"Which of you do you imagine I prefer?"

Plucked, and twanging; jealous fury passed across Alain's face, like lightning crossing a sky.

Helena wished she were bold enough to point out the obvious, that only she had tried to kill the Witch Queen recently. There was surely no right answer to this question.

"I do not seek to know your thoughts," she deflected.

The Witch Queen looked up at her again, her smile sharpening. "But they concern you. I have it in mind to give you a taste of my power - and of Alain's devotion."

Interesting. Here, at least, there was an obvious answer. "Thank you, my Queen." The Witch Queen had made it very clear that she was owed thanks for everything Helena now thought and learned and felt.

"Indeed." The Witch Queen leaned back on the divan, propping herself on one arm behind her. She nudged Alain with the toe of her polished boot.

"Please her."

The same jolt of alarm went through both of them, and this time Helena knew her face gave her away. 

"My Queen - I do not -"

"You do not _refuse_ ," the Witch Queen said, speaking over her in a tone of absolute command. "You want what I have, girl. You want what I am. When I offer it, you will enjoy it."

She smiled down at Alain, who had hunched over, leaning with an arm pressed into the carpet in the exact antithesis of the Witch Queen's own pose. "Beautiful... talented... determined... She reminds me a little of myself. Don't you see it?"

He said, "There is no substitute for you, my Queen." 

"Oh, my faithful knight. I know."

He seized on the word as if it were a clue. "Let me be faithful in body - to you only, my Queen!"

"You are mine. To command as I will. If that is true, then this is not a choice, Alain. Kneel before Helena, caress her with your hands and tongue, ensure that she enjoys your skill. I hope I do not have to give you more detailed instructions."

Helena's dismay far outstripped her embarrassment, and yet at these words she wanted to let out a horrified laugh. She thought the Queen might enjoy giving more specific orders, if it came to it. She hoped Alain did not provoke her to.

For herself... She did not want this. She did not want Alain. She did not feel the sadistic joy the Witch Queen clearly felt at the shame and fear trapped in his eyes.

She did not want to know what the Witch Queen would do if she protested again.

She took a deep breath, and then a step forward. She began to undo the buckles at her thigh.

"Let Alain do that, my dear." 

So she was just meant to - stand there? Her hands clenched as his hands came to rest on her thighs, and the Witch Queen laughed. Alain's fingers were clumsy, shaking, just as hers were.

She hated him. _This_ was what he willingly served. At least she'd made a bargain of it. At least it hadn't been her first choice. At least she'd been willing to die. 

Now, her life was not her own. But she knew that. If _he_ didn't, if he hadn't until now, he was the greatest fool the realm had ever seen.

He gathered up her skirts clumsily and thrust them into her hands to hold. Now, at least, she had something to clench her fists around. An icy breeze raised goosebumps on her skin. She swayed a little on her feet and jerked back as his hair brushed her skin above her left knee. He flinched, too. It was as if each of them were ice that burned the other to touch.

She could hear the purr in the Witch Queen's voice as she said, "Show her to me, Alain." And she was forced to shuffle around with him, so that the Witch Queen could admire the view of her bared cunt. She stared over the Witch Queen's shoulder, catching glints of her grin.

At least, Helena thought morbidly, Alain's head would be in the way of the view. Except she couldn't think that without a fresh shudder going through her. 

"Go on," the Witch Queen said softly. "Touch her. If you like, you can imagine you're touching me."

She, too, wanted to imagine she was someone else right now. Someone to whom this was nothing. Why did it matter so much? It was just skin. She could have endured Alain's grip on her bare throat, but this... She had been touched in these places before, by lovers, but Alain was no lover.

The pressure of Alain's hand lessened; only his fingertips slid up her left thigh. His gentleness drew from her her most violent shudder yet.

The Witch Queen made a pleased humming noise. Almost by accident, Helena caught her gaze.

The Witch Queen was staring at Helena in blatant desire, her eyes burning bright, almost with admiration.

Helena looked away quickly, sickened and confused - and sickened by her own reaction, a thrill of something that wasn't anger or fear.

In her twisted fantasies, which of them did the Witch Queen take the place of? Helena - or Alain?

 _You want what I am. When I offer it, you will enjoy it._

Maybe she hadn't understood.

Alain's hands were warm on her skin, and his breath was warmer. He stroked his thumb gently across where her hair grew thickest. He was careful not to catch his blunt nails in a strand - more careful than some lovers Helena had desired had been. 

He leaned his head in, cheek resting against her inner thigh, and gave her cunt a long, deep lick.

Helena's right hand shot out to Alain's shoulder. It took every ounce of willpower she possessed not to shove him back, crack his head on the side of the divan, and follow up with a kick. She left her hand on his shoulder. Half as a threat. Half for support.

She had given no sound but harsh breaths, but he seemed to realise that that had been too much. Now he laid light kisses on her, both thumbs rubbing gentle circles on her skin, moving closer to her cunt.

I hope he gets hairs in his teeth, she thought.

When he used his tongue again, she was more ready for it, and he had a better measure of her. He made an encouraging sound at the slick he coaxed out of her, and her mouth twisted. She had no interest in _his_ approval.

He pressed his face into her cunt as though he were hungry for it. As though he really did want to cover himself in the scent of her. His tongue was surer now, and she did her best to focus on what pleasure she could get from this. Over sooner that way, or so she hoped. But she bit her lip against a moan. She was not a flute, to produce the correct note from the correct pressure at the correct hole.

His fingers pressed at her. The angle alone made them very different to her own. 

"Show him what you like, Helena," the Witch Queen said grandly. "I will be satisfied when you are."

Grudgingly, she removed her hand from his shoulder and guided his fingers into a position that pleased her. He kept the angle she had given him, moving his fingers shallowly but firmly, like a pulse within her.

A wave of nausea hit her. Perhaps she could pretend... Except she had no confidence that she could act out an orgasm, and if the Witch Queen suspected her... Then she would truly be performing for the Queen's pleasure, and the Queen might demand even more of a further performance.

She jutted her body towards Alain's face, and he responded, tongue and fingers working together, firm and sure.

She could feel a thread of those feelings that she reached when she stroked herself alone. She closed her eyes and followed it. She was close enough. She would, apparently, give satisfaction. 

Alain sucked on her with an obscene noise; it almost drowned out her own quiet, wet, gasp as she came, pleasure pulsing out from her cunt around Alain's fingers. For a moment she wondered darkly if the Witch Queen had even noticed. Perhaps they would have to keep going, and she would have to pretend, after all.

But the Witch Queen purred, "Good."

Alain leaned back immediately. His face was a mess, a visceral emphasis of what he had just done to her. Not entirely sure where the impulse came from, she slid her own thumb across his face, wiping off some of the wet shine. He winced again, and the Witch Queen smirked.

"Tell me," the Witch Queen said, over Alain's shoulder, "how was he? Is he good enough to serve his Queen?"

"Since his will is yours already, why not his body?" Helena answered coolly, trying to match the Queen's cruelty of tone. Caught between Alain's and the Witch Queen's eyes, she dared not look down.

The Witch Queen laughed.

Helena reached for her clothing, hoping to dress herself before the Witch Queen could think to order her not to. Alain stayed half-sprawled before her, staring at the ground. A puppet, in between pulls on its strings.

"Yes," the Witch Queen said caressingly, "you both have so much to learn, and to teach each other. Helena, you may go."

She did.

Only a few steps beyond the door, her legs gave out, and she slid down against the wall, shaking. Her calves burned, as if she'd been standing on the tips of her toes the whole time. 

She hadn't planned as far ahead as listening in on the Witch Queen and Alain's further interchange, but the words were as clear as if the Witch Queen intended she should hear.

"I know what you think, my knight," the Witch Queen was saying, sweetly, entreatingly. "You think that under your touch I would melt at last... I would relent. And sometimes I even think it's true... So you know that I can't risk that. I can't afford to let you turn me into something innocent."

Helena pushed herself up against the wall, and took a staggering step away. She didn't want to hear Alain's reply.


End file.
